Operation Secret Suitcase
Synopsis What starts as normal day for Jake puts him in a state of worry when he thinks that he and Cornelius are moving away. So Badou and his friends think of ways to keep Cornelius busy to that doesn't happen or is that what's really going on? Summary Operation Secret Suitcase- Jake wakes up one morning and sees that Badou wants to play from outside is his window and rushes out of his room. On his way out Jake came across Cornelius who told the young fox to be back by three, but then he begins to ask himself what's at three? Then, Jake tries to ask Cornelius but the elderly elephant didn't hear him as he was walking away, but the young fox noticed him carrying a suitcase. Meanwhile, as the kids were playing kickerball Jake asked Badou if he knew where Cornelius is going, Munroe guessed that they would be going on a vacation much to the fox's excitement. But the young prince mentions that Cornelius never goes on vacation and Chiku begins to say that Cornelius wouldn't be carrying a suitcase unless he's moving away much to Jake's astonishment. It left Jake surprised so much that he got hit in the face with the kickerball and once he came too, the young fox was consumed with worry. The gang tried to reassure Jake that he wasn't moving away, so Munroe suggested asking King Babar however, Badou told them that his grandfather and nana were attending Lady Rataxes pool charity. So they decided to ask Cornelius instead when they found him, he was pushing a luggage cart and was startled by the children, Badou asked what the suitcases were for all Cornelius said that they were for Lady Rataxes but they knew he was hiding something. Jake finally made the assumption that he and Cornelius are moving away at 3 o'clock, until Badou had an idea, so he and Chiku alerted Ms. Stritch that Lady Rataxes was coming for a surprised visit while she was sun tanning. She became so frantic that literally ran through the palace looking for Cornelius, as the plan continued Badou had the cook's wearing wheely sneeks to improve their cooking speed. Meanwhile, Cornelius was making sure that everything was organized as he was pushing the luggage cart, until Jake popped up taking the cart to the guess room so fast that Cornelius bumped into one of the cook's. He asked what the cook is going on and the cook said, "that he had little time to prepare with Lady Rataxes coming." However, Cornelius said that Lady Rataxes isn't coming till later and Badou was good to the news, at the time Cornelius was looking and running after Jake when he saw him go by with the luggage cart. Then begins to hear an awful noise and it's Munroe and the Royal Guards playing Rock 'n' Roll music next Cornelius heard a splash to discover Chiku putting mud in the fountain. Ms. Stritch was so stressed out that she put her head in a flower pot asking why is there mud in the fountain, Chiku said, "That rhinos love a mud bath." With Cornelius busy the plan was a success, but Jake didn't feel happy and when he saw Cornelius upset he tried to make things right as he rolled the cart, Jake slipped and it landed in the mud along with Cornelius. Jake told him the truth that Lady Rataxes wasn't coming and both Ms. Stritch and Babar wanted to know what was going on. He and Celeste made it home early to give Jake and Cornelius a bon voyage gift for their vacation much to kids surprise. Cornelius explained to the King and Queen while trying to keep the vacation a surprise he told the kids that Lady Rataxes is coming and now this time she really was here. Which caused Ms. Stritch to faint Badou quickly assembled the welcome mat for their guest. As time went by the gang received a postcard from Jake saying that he and Cornelius were having fun and will see them soon with everyone happy that Cornelius and Jake will be returning home. Lesson(s) Get all the facts straight first before assuming things. Don't be secretive around friends and family. Trivia * The first lesson of this episode is the same as "Spy Trap". * The Royal Guards play Rock'n' Roll music for the first time. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Episodes starring Jake Category:Adventures with Badou, Chiku, Jake and Munroe Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Red titlecards